


Tom Riddle and the Cursed Child

by LilacFree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, retail hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: After you leave school you have to get a job.  Even Lord Voldemort.  And with customer-facing jobs come customers.
Kudos: 3





	Tom Riddle and the Cursed Child

Tom Riddle attempted to imbue his customer service smile with overwhelming menace. "Young man, do not touch the merchandise," he said, steering a small round faced boy away from a display of jewellery.

A blonde harridan of a witch stormed up to him. "How dare you lay hands on my son, or tell him what to do. Oo, sweetie, did the nasty little clerk scare oo?"

The boy burst into tears. They all but spurted from his lying little eyes. The mother glared at Tom. "I want to speak to your manager, this instant."

Tom got Borgin out of the back room. He then did not hide back there doing inventory. The inventory needed doing anyway. He suspected the store owners' efforts to cheat each other prevented either of them from being entirely sure what the stock was or the prices. This allowed them to blame their employee. That, he could manoeuvre to his profit.

In the other room, a voice stridently declared, "And you should fire that rude young man! I have never been treated so badly. The very least you could do is give me the employee discount!"

He emerged from the back room as the woman and her appalling spawn exited. The basilisk rose from the sewer and killed them both with a glance.

That part was only in Tom's dreams. The world needed more basilisks. He imagined basilisks slithering through the aisles of shops to rid the world of obnoxious children and their overbearing mothers.

“That brat left prints all over the display. Clean it up, Riddle.”

“Of course, Mr. Borgin.”

And arrogant men who treated him like dirt because they were rich and thought they owned the world. He could definitely fix that.


End file.
